User talk:Zoids Fanatic
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Gutter Trash Yukkuris page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 05:37, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Update As a heads up, I'm going to be posting a koyukkuri care guide onto the blog soon. Till then, happy editing! (Zoids Fanatic (talk) 05:16, October 14, 2013 (UTC)) Edit warring in "Yukkuri Types" Hello Zoids Fanatic, If you are an administrator of Yukkuri Wiki, there is an issue with the Yukkuri Types page regarding edit warring. Hopefully, we can find a resolve to the problem. Otherwise, we may have to have it temporarily protected. Thank you for your consideration. Ruukasu (talk) 16:38, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi. Unfortunetly, I'm not the Administrator on this Wiki. Which articles are having the issue? (Zoids Fanatic (talk) 16:41, November 17, 2014 (UTC)) Sorry. Anyway, Yukkuri Types is the only one with the issue. Ruukasu (talk) 17:10, November 17, 2014 (UTC) UPDATE: The edit war may have resolved, so, for now, never mind. Thank you. Ruukasu (talk) 21:12, November 17, 2014 (UTC) I'll keep my eye open just in case then. Thanks for the heads up! (Zoids Fanatic (talk) 04:27, November 18, 2014 (UTC)) Do you know who the administrator is? The same user from the IP address 50.92.105.37 later attempted to flame in my talk page. The vandalism is logged in the history. Ruukasu (talk) 15:55, November 18, 2014 (UTC) I don't, to be honest. When I came across the Yukkuri Wiki... it was pretty dead. So I'm going to guess the administator is likely not going to be around. I think you can contact Wiki Administators for help, though. But that's all I know, though. Terrible sorry. (Zoids Fanatic (talk) 03:35, November 19, 2014 (UTC)) Adopting Yukkuri Wiki Since you have contributed the most recently, not counting myself, there is a way for you to become an administrator. If you want to become one, you can request here. Ruukasu (talk) 01:38, November 21, 2014 (UTC) I can give it a shot. We need some cleaning done anyways and I do have the time to spare. Thanks for the headsup! (Zoids Fanatic (talk) 02:54, November 21, 2014 (UTC)) I didn't tell you this before, but I made a request. If you want to become co-admin, you know where to click. I sincerely apologize for not letting you know in a timely manner. Ruukasu (talk) 23:33, February 1, 2015 (UTC) It's alright. I tried, but it said someone was already working on becoming an admin. But I'd be more then happy to be a co-admin or even a moderator. But how would I sign up, if I might ask? (Zoids Fanatic (talk) 01:47, February 2, 2015 (UTC)) Since I already sent that request, your best bet for now is to contact Wendy here. If she says that you need to ask me, then I'll be happy to make you a co-admin when I become one. Ruukasu (talk) 09:51, February 2, 2015 (UTC) New Yukkuri Wiki I made the New Yukkuri Wiki. I am trying to make a detailed enviroment about Yukkuris. Basically, starting anew. You can join if you want, I might promote you :D Question To The Answer (talk) 13:55, February 2, 2015 (UTC) (BTW, I am not stealing any info from this wiki) Adoption Hi. Per your convesation above with Ruukasu and his adoption request, I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:04, February 4, 2015 (UTC)